ForeverI will always love you'
by Miranda-Gary-Obsessed
Summary: another imagination scene that I've converted to reality. This story begins in S2E5, chapters will continue from here on until i think there are enough. There'll be a new chapter added to this story every week, I dunno what day each week but there will be one! I look forward to any reviews or ideas you have for me, i hope you enjoy!
1. The Proposal

'Stevie told me you were here!' explained Gary, he ran to Miranda, so close that he was almost touching nose with her. He took a step back, realising how close he was to her. 'Miranda i can't handle it if you'll never forgive me -' Gary reached for Miranda's hands and held them in his tightly, he lifted her from her seat. He stopped for a second to catch his breath, he had ran all the way here without stopping. He looked into Miranda's eyes, brown and shocked. She looked slightly confused and in some ways disappointed, as she didn't really want him here after the whole Tamara situation(and especially in the middle of a therapist's office), why was he here? 'i love you!' he blurted out, biting his lip, deciding whether this was the right thing to say. Although he wasn't sure, he had already just said it so there was no turning back on it, and no running off, because if he did, she would think this was all fake, it would make him a coward. Miranda was standing looking shocked while Gary thought for a while. After about 30 seconds of constant staring, he finally spoke, this time with confidence and truth, 'Miranda, I LOVE YOU!' Gary reached into his trouser pockets, pulled out a red velvet box and fell to one knee. He slowly revealed the cute, shiny ring to her and asked, 'Miranda, will you marry me?' There was a silence. He looked nervously at Miranda, the silence continuing..UNTIL there as a loud thump behind them, they both turned around quite swiftly to Penny on the floor, the therapist quickly ran to her side and tried to aid her. Miranda turned back round to face Gary. Gary looked up at her with pleading eyes.

Penny was now sat back on the sofa with a cold, wet towel on her head, the therapist was sat next to her, they were both listening, hoping, that she would just say 'yes'.

It was hard for Miranda, she just kept having flash backs of all the mistakes he had made in the past, from ditching her for other girls at college to the whole Tamara issue. This was a really hard position for her to be in. She looked down, hanging her head. Gary could see that she was thinking, he knew she was finding this hard. She rose her head again, 'look, Gary, I don't think that I can go throu-' Gary quickly stood up again and put his index finger to her lips, as if to tell her to be quiet. Miranda took a quick glance at him and then hung her head again.

'Listen, Miranda..'  
Gary lifted Miranda's head up with his finger, stroking her cheeks afterwards. They were now facing each other. Gary continued, 'I know I'm not perfect and I have made a lot of mistakes in the past but who wants to be perfect, who doesn't make mistakes?' Miranda started to become interested in what he was saying and looked at him, properly. 'and i DO regret it, i regret making all those horrible mistakes, most of all, i regret letting you go..' Gary thought for the right words, ' MORE than once. I can't promise you a perfect life, but i can promise you that i will always love you, because i do and i always have. You are beautiful in every single way possible and i need you to know that no matter what your decision, what you say, i will always be here for you, because even a 'no' won't stop me loving you.'

Gary took a breath, he was feeling quite proud with the words he had chosen, although he was feeling quite scared of whether he would get a reply or not. Miranda was looking away from him, sniffing. 'Miranda?' Miranda instantly looked at him with a smile on her face and eyes full of tears. Miranda could feel tears rolling down her cheek so she pulled her sleeve over her hand and wiped them away. 'Gary, that was-that was-beautiful, what you just said' Gary smiled, his excitement was building. She grabbed Gary's waist and pulled him towards her. Miranda buried her head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on hers. After about a minute, her sobbing had stopped. She looked up at Gary's face and without saying a word, pressed her lips against his, both of their eyes fluttered closed, it was the most perfect meaningful kiss either of them had ever experienced. Their lips gradually parted as the last hear trickled down Miranda's cheek, Gary stroked her cheek with his thumb and wiped away the tear.

'I meant every word of that you know, i love you so much Miranda'  
Miranda giggled, 'i love you too'.  
They held each other in a tight embrace. Gary came to a sudden realization, 'wait!?'  
He dropped back to his knee and held the ring box out again, 'does this mean yes?'  
Miranda nodded, 'YES, in every language possible...I will marry you'  
Gary muttered a small, 'YES!'

Miranda held out her left hand. Gary took the ring from the box and slid it on to her finger, he kissed her finger afterwards. Not letting go of her hands, he stood up and gave her a quick kiss.

Penny and the therapist both clapped as Gary grabbed Miranda's legs and lifted her up. As he began to walk, carrying Miranda, he kissed her forehead, then her nose and then her lips again, their lips locked as if they were magnetic. The newly engaged couple were over the moon. Gary waved goodbye to Penny and the therapist and they waved back. Miranda swung her right arm around Gary's neck to stop her self from falling, and with her left hand, she lifted it closer to her face and looked at the ring.

They were in the hallway now, Gary kicked the door shut behind them with his foot.

As he carried her to his car he said, 'i almost forgot, just take a look on the other side of the ring'.  
Miranda took off the ring and looked, she read the engraved marking, smiled, looked up at Gary's smiling face and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, on the ring, it had read, 'Forever, I will love you'.. she slid the ring back on. They had finally reached his car, Gary pressed the unlock button on his car key, opened the door and gently let her down into the passengers seat..


	2. Engagement Party Disaster

Note: this is set 2 days after the engagement, no one yet knows but Miranda, Gary and Penny.

**In the shop**

'so who's engagement party is it then?' asked Stevie, looking at Miranda with big beady eyes. Miranda looked to the ceiling, searching for an answer that would be good enough. 'umm..uhh, it's a friend of mine from college okay?! her names is..uhh..sue-perb..yh, Sue Perb and she wants to meet my tiny little best friend. Stevie looked deep into her eyes, seeking truth. 'well, alright then, but only so that the guys there get to see my allure'. Miranda rolled her eyes, 'good'. 'right now i have work to do' explained Stevie. She wandered off into the kitchen area to grab a cup of tea she had recently made. She came back carrying a gigantic mug which was blue with white spots. She sat back on her stool behind the till and started to sip it. 'you're really weird' said Miranda, realising how big the mug was. 'No, you're weird' replied Stevie. 'You're weird' said Miranda again. NO, you're weird. The arguing continued for a few minutes longer and then Miranda ran up to her flat to get changed.

**In the****restaurant**

Gary was mixing a giant bowl of cake mix while Clive was putting up banners and laying tables. They hadn't opened today because of the engagement party. Gary spoke 'so, are you coming to the party then?' He picked up a bowl of chocolate chips and dumped them into the mixing bowl. Clive pin another banner to the wall and then walked to the bar and grabbed a bottle of wine. He took two wine glasses and placed them on the counter before taking the cork out from the bottle. 'well?' Gary continued. Clive poured out the wine, slid one over to where Gary stood and picked up his. He finally replied, 'yeah, of course but-' he took a sip of wine, 'who's it for?'. Gary had already planned out what he was going to say so he replied to Clive's question with much confidence, 'it's for one of Miranda's college friends, you may not know her but they all call her 'Fanny''. Clive turned away and began to put up more banners, he obviously believed him, but who can be sure?

**Four hours, changes of clothes, more cooking and decorations****later...**

Penny was ready to burst, she was so eager to tell everyone whose party this was really for but she know she couldn't so she took a deep breath and tried to keep calm. Just as she exhaled, Miranda and Gary burst through the door, holding hands. Everyone knew straight away what was going on at that point and let out a huge gasp. They both laughed. For a moment it went silent and started to get slightly awkward so Gary explained, 'yep, it's us, you were all fooled, fooled into thinking that it was Fanny or Sue Perb, but nope, it's us...Miranda and me, me and Miranda are ENGAGED!' Gary lifted Miranda's left hand into the air to prove he wasn't lying. The ring sparkled in the light. Everyone started to cheer and then Gary pulled Miranda's hand to his lips and kissed her ring finger. Miranda blushed. Suddenly everyone started to chant, 'KISS, KISS KISS, KISS...' Gary winked at Miranda and gave her a loving, passionate kiss, both of their eyes slammed closed while they did. Once they pulled apart they walked hand in hand to the bar, everyone followed and crowded them. Everybody spoke at once. But the congratulations were soon interrupted and stopped when a loud thump was heard behind them. Everyone turned around. Miranda leaped to her fee, Gary not long following behind..it was Clive, he had been putting up the last banner and when he turned around to clap for Miranda and Gary, he had slipped and fell off the ladder he was using. Miranda shouted, ' Quickly, don't just stand there! Someone call 999 now!' Stevie was the first to whip out her phone, she dialed 999 and explained everything on the phone whilst Miranda and Gary tried to wake Clive. Most people had left now as they were too scared to stay any longer. A tear fell from Miranda's eye, she looked to Gary, 'I hope he's going to be okay, what we do without our Clive..' Gary cradled her in his arms. Miranda lay one hand on Clive's arm and the other around around Gary's waist. Miranda then turned to Stevie to see her crying too. Stevie dropped to her knees and put a hand on Clive's chest. Miranda whispered, 'Stevie, you weren't lying then, the other day, you DO like..i mean love Clive?'. She sniffed, 'yeah, yeah i do.' Gary looked at Stevie with a confused face as he hadn't yet heard this news. ''wow' he said before looking back to Clive, his best friend, who was led there, passed out with a wet cloth on his head that Miranda had put there earlier. He started to worry, along with Miranda and Stevie. They all fell silent now, hoping to hear ambulances. Tension built, panic built, and at last, ambulance sirens built...


	3. Worry, tears and broken bones

**At the hopital**

Gary paced up and down the corridor nervously. He was biting his thumb nail, almost too much that it was on the brink of bleeding. He was worried, he didn't want anything to happen to his work colleague, but more importantly he didn't want anything to happen to his best friend. Although he wasn't just worried for himself, he was worried for Stevie too. She had recently admitted tat she loved Clive and if anything horrible were to happen to him, she would never get to tell him how she felt.

He was still nail biting and his hands were shaking but not as much as Stevie's were. She was sat on a chair in the waiting room holding a polystyrene cup of coffee. The only person who seemed the slightest bit calm was Miranda.  
'Gary, just sit down, everything will be fine-and you're making me feel dizzy!'  
Gary took a deep breath and then sat down beside Miranda. He wrapped his arm around her. He gave her a quick kiss and then pulled her towards him so that her head was rested on his chest. They sat in silence for a while, enjoying how peacefully quiet it was but hating the feel of worry amungst them. Stevie was feeling nervous nervous about saying anything after she spilled her secret in front of everyone but she spoke,  
'So..umm, you rang the others then Miranda?'  
Miranda looked at her best friend's worried little face and gave her a quick friendly smile,  
'of course I did, umm, Penny is on her way and Tilly said she would try to get here asap with that Rupert-fairly-pointless..or something'  
Stevie took in all the information, nodded at Miranda and then searched her bag for a pound coin,  
'I need more coffee.'  
She stumbled over to the vending machine. At that moment Tilly burst through the door leaving it swinging behind her.  
'Sooo, is he okay? Is he awake yet? How's Stevie?'  
Miranda lifted her head from Gary's chest and leaned it against his shoulder. Gary thought this was cute and rested his head on hers.  
'yeah, he's fine as far as I know, he is awake but we aren't aloud in yet. Oh, and Stevie's fine, bit nervous, but she has just gone to get more coffee' Miranda finally answered.  
'Oh' Tilly sat down on a chair next to Miranda and Gary, unzipped her jacket and the got herself comfortable. She then called out to Rupert who was sprawled out on the floor after being hit by the door that Tilly had sent swinging. He picked himself up and then ran to an empty seat next to his fiance. The minute he touched the seat, Stevie was back and a young nurse came out of the room and said,  
'You can go in now, he has a broken arm...and he has cut just above his eyebrow open so he has a few stitches'.

Stevie dropped her cup. Miranda grabbed Gary's hand tight and then all at once, they charged at the door like a pack of bulls. Of course, this didn't work because they ended up all squished in the doorway. They realised they were all getting in each other's way and shuffled backwards, this time entering one by one. First Gary, then Miranda, Stevie, Tilly, Rupert and then Penny who had only just turned up. They all stood around Clive's hospital bed. A tear trickled down Stevie's face,  
'I'm so glad you're okay, i was so worried-uhh, i mean, umm, we all were'.  
Clive slowly lifted hid wounded head.  
'Well I'm glad you came, Stevie'.  
Tilly was about to open her mouth and say something but Clive cover her face to stop her.  
'and..i heard what you said..when I fell...and..I love you too'  
Stevie's eyes widened, she climbed up onto the bed and lay next to Clive,  
'really?'  
'YES!'  
Clive lifted his 'non-broken' arm and cuddled her AND kissed her.

All the couples held each other close.  
And then, out of the blue, Penny shouted,  
'SUCH FUN!'  
Everyone turned to her and laughed, before sitting down to give Clive his get well gifts and cards.

**Next Day**

'so we're setting the date for August the 30th then, yeah?'  
'yeah, Miranda? Do you know why I wanted that date?  
'No, why?'  
'It would've been the date of my sister's birthday...she died 8 years ago..'  
'awww, baby'  
She held his hands and then hugged him.  
'..I'm sorry'  
_


End file.
